1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of ginning cotton and more particularly to the restoration of moisture to cotton during the ginning process as the lint cotton proceeds down the lint slide from the battery condenser to the tramper or bale press. A moisture spray device is positioned in overlying relation to the lint slide and the cotton batt which moves down the slide with photoelectric sensing devices being provided on the lint slide for controlling a valve that supplies water to the spray device thus controlling the discharge of moisture onto the cotton batt in response to the thickness of the cotton batt. Time delay switches are incorporated to prevent the moisture control valve from shutting down in the event of a momentary break in the cotton batt and to allow the lint cotton in the slide to start normal flow after the tramper starts.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
When ginning cotton, substantial moisture is removed which results in the tramper operating under higher pressure requirements and also introduces the possibility of discharge of static electricity which has built up in the dry cotton. It is desirable and devices are known to introduce moisture in the form of a water spray, mist or humid air onto or into the lint cotton as it slides down the lint slide. Details of the developments in this art and their relationship to the present invention are incorporated in a separate disclosure statement. The known prior art in this field of endeavor does not include photocells or photoelectric sensing devices for controlling discharge of moisture onto the cotton batt in response to the thickness of the cotton batt nor does the prior art disclose the use of time delay assemblies to prevent the moisture control device from shutting down in the event of a momentary break in the cotton batt and at the initiation of the tramper to enable the lint cotton to commence a normal flow down the lint slide.